


Last Stand

by Soltoc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Fantasy, Magic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soltoc/pseuds/Soltoc
Summary: After hundreds of years, his past has finally caught up with him and it looks like he isn't going to come out alive this time.





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> I found this short story hiding in my drive that I wrote a couple of years ago and decided to post it somewhere. I reread this and feel like there's potential in continuing this and expanding on the universe. Sadly, I don't have the writing ability nor the skill to do that so it stays a one-shot. Enjoy!

The ground shuddered and groaned, the sound mixing with the dying screams of mortal men ablaze with the fiery flames of Heaven. 

“Your time has come traitor. Face Heaven’s judgment and pay for your wicked sins!” The guardian clad in holy armor declared and released a suffocating pressure that increased by the minute, forcing Arlen to his knees. 

Arlen desperately threw up the last of his magic in hopes of deflecting the fatal attack, the last vestiges of his defenses fading within seconds of encountering the guardian’s attack. He clenched his teeth and braced for the final judgment to fall upon him, the day that his past would come to judge him had finally arrived. Arlen mourned the deaths of his allies that protected him until their final breath, the sight of their unyielding backs covered in wounds as they fought against the merciless wheel of fate. The thought drove a wicked spike through his heart, if he had not been so numbed by the countless battles that drove his instinct to survive, he would have long past been broken countless times. 

One action had changed the course of his long lonely life, a life filled with monotonous actions and blind worship to the powers deemed above him. Arlen broke the seal which he had never questioned before, he decided to open his mind to the various wonders and suffering of the world. The amount of knowledge overwhelmed him, the powers he had worshipped before now seemed so insignificant compared to what the world below had to offer. 

Arlen knew the punishment for breaking his seal would bring about disastrous consequences yet he had done it anyway in hopes of gaining anything from the life he had deemed meaningless. He escaped his prison of light and found a home with those who he had never hoped to see again. Old friends who he thought to be dead as well as unfamiliar faces from the world below. A place where he could return and beings he would eventually come to trust. He enjoyed this peace however brief it was, however, his peaceful days would become scarce when the guardians discovered his home. 

The first time he was discovered, Arlen was determined to fight with every last spark of his life against the guardians. His friends urged him to leave and when he refused, they forcefully removed him from the place where he had called come for almost 20 years. Every one of them would tell him something that he would never forget.

“You are our hope, the last key to opening the gate, never ever let yourself yield to fate.”

These words would remain at the forefront of Arlen’s mind as he roamed the world, he found new places to call home and new beings to call his friends. In the end, they would always perish and each time telling him,

“You are our hope, the last key to opening the gate, never ever let yourself yield to fate.”

Arlen feverishly contemplated these words each time tragedy struck. Just what did it mean, he considered himself no more than the average being yet each being he came across placed him in a position where he could not imagine himself in. He could not escape his miserable fate of running away from the omnipotent guardians that would never stop chasing him. Even still, he found himself yearning for more and more, he yearned for the peacefulness of the beings around him, he yearned for a family where he could grow old and die content with the life he lived. 

Yet life had decided to play a cruel trick on him, it seemed that fate and life had joined hands to discourage any hopes he had of leading what he considered a normal life. Cursed to be followed by misery and tragedy from the moment he escaped Heaven to the world below. This was the card that fate had dealt him. 

Now, the guardians had caught up to him, the three mighty six-winged angels who possessed enough power to create and destroy worlds as they wished. The raw power that they contained could rival the true ruler of worlds. These three immortal beings surrounded Arlen as they activated Heaven’s judgment, each stating the crimes of Arlen,

“You, the one who had everything and threw it away as if it had no more importance than the mere specks of dust in the world, face your punishment!”

“You! The one entrusted with the power and future of the Heavens and escaped your duties given to you, pay for your wrongdoings.”

“Arlen, the one formerly known as the blessed one and possessed the world in your hands. You have truly lost yourself, prepare to die!”

Arlen could only kneel, defeated in front of the three beings he could not ever hope to defeat. He could only succumb to the fate he had fought so hard to escape from and in the end, failed in his desperate journey. He could not live up to the hopes that his dead friends had placed upon his shoulders and yet he felt strangely at peace. The end he had tried to avoid for so long had caught up to him and yet now all of his struggles would end. In the last moments, before his spark of life was extinguished, he truly hoped that if he had a second chance, he could lead a life he could be proud of and leave the world, white-haired and at peace with his fate. 


End file.
